Five Things
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Cilan has invited Ash and Iris to the Striaton Cafe for a Thanksgiving Feast! But what was supposed to be an evening of chowing down on food with friends (and many annoying fan girls) it quickly gets turned into a night of romance when a little paper turkey with five things on it is read aloud. Negaishipping! Eleventh fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Toadettegirl2012 here and I'm back with another wonderful fanfiction! And as you know this is the 11th month of the year, and that means Thanksgiving! The only holiday I get to pig out on a whole bunch of mash potatoes, corn bread, turkey and other super yummy Thanksgiving foods! I love November not only because of Thanksgiving but also because my birthday is in November! It's in the last month of November and I'll be one year older so happy birthday to me and stuff! So I get turkey, birthday cake, and presents in the same week awesome! Anyway you guys have **_no_** idea how hard it was for me to write the fanfic for November, I mean I legitly changed my idea like eight times before settling on this one. But anyway enough talk; it's time to read this Holiday Fun fanfic! Enjoy!

**Five Things**

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**(Eleventh fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection)**

**Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Cilan invites both Ash and Iris to Striaton Café for a Thanksgiving Feast! But what was supposed to be a peaceful evening chowing down on food with friends (and many annoying fan girls) it quickly gets turned into a night of romance after a little paper turkey with five things is read aloud. Negiashipping! Eleventh fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection!**

**Ages: Iris: 15 Ash: 15 Cilan: 18 Chilli: 18 Cress:18**

* * *

It was November. Brightly colored autumn leaves covered the cold hard ground that was barren from it's green grass, taking it's place were scruffy patches of stiff brown grass. The trees no longer had leaves and their bare branches creaked in the wind as cold November air blew by. And even though it was rather dreary and dead looking outside the sun still poked it's way through the small amount of clouds that were in the blue sky. It's bright rays of light living up the atmosphere and it was a good thing to since it was Thanksgiving after all.

In the Pokémon Center in Striaton City a certain raven haired teen was in his room rummaged through his backpack.

"Aw, man!" Ash groaned as he tossed his backpack aside and looked down at the few articles of clothing that he had dumped out onto the bed, "I can't believe this is all Mom packed!"

Pikachu jumped up onto the bed and started poking through the clothes, (You pjs, two pairs of jeans, three pairs underwear,) the electric mouse snickered as he held up one of his trainer's underpants

"Give me that," Ash demanded, snatching the pair from Pikachu and the two other pairs of underpants off the bed

(She also packed you some socks-Oh hey look here's a shirt!)Pikachu held up a black t-shirt, but then the Electric Mouse Pokémon quickly held it at arm's length with a look of disgust on his face, "PU! I don't think you want to wear this shirt, Ash, ugh it reeks like BO!"

"Ugh, that means the only other shirt I have to wear is this stupid sweater!" Ash groaned as he glared down at the sweater that was lying on the bed.

The sweater had white sleeves, the rest of the sweater was a solid red and had falling yellow leaves decorating it. Ash remembered when had tried it on the other day; his mother had said it was supposed to match the colors of the leaves outside which didn't make any sense because most of the leaves outside were brown and all dried up. She also said that wearing the sweater made the raven haired teen "charming", but in Ash's opinion he thought it was plain ugly.

"I swear I packed another shirt so I didn't have to wear this sweater," Ash said as he looked through his backpack again, only to find that there weren't any more articles of clothing in it, he then groaned in frustration and tossed the backpack across the room, "crap, Mom must of switched out that extra shirt I packed, with this sweater when she was upstairs in my room!"

(Geez, your Mom really wants you to wear that sweater) Pikachu said with a snicker (luckily for me I'm a Pokémon, and I don't have to worry about wearing ugly sweaters!)

"Oh shut up," Ash grumbled as he started to remove the shirt he was wearing, seeing that he had no choice but to wear the sweater, "the only reason Mom wanted me to wear this thing in the first place was because she said I had to look presentable,"

This being Mrs. Ketchum's only reason for packing her son this sweater was because Cilan had invited Ash to come to Striaton city. This was because Cilan wanted Ash to come and to the Striaton Café for the Thanksgiving Feast that him and his brothers were going to be hosting.

"I mean I'm just going to go and eat at the Striaton Café," Ash said as he pulled on a pair of jeans, "I don't see why I have to look presentable,"

(Well there's also the fact that Cilan also invited Iris to the Thanksgiving Feast,) Pikachu informed, (you want to look presentable for Iris don't you?)

Ash blushed a bit, knowing that Pikachu was the only one that knew about the special feelings he had towards the dragon loving Unovaian (tg2012: I guess that's what you call people from Unova…I guess) "Well…yeah but couldn't I've worn any other sweater? This thing makes me look like a little kid!" but just as those words left his mouth Ash couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips, "and that's probably exactly what she's going to call me when she sees me wearing this,"

As the raven haired teen thought about his purple haired friend he couldn't help but blush. Her chocolate brown skin, her long, silky, royal purple hair and those big dark brown eyes of hers. Those eyes, Ash could remember that every time she'd looked up at him with her pretty eyes, he'd always freeze in his place. And then his face would grow warm as those pretty eyes were always paired up with her beautiful one of a kind smile. Ash had this crush on one of his best female friends ever since they had traveled in Unova together, and even though he wouldn't ever admit it out loud Ash thought Iris was the prettiest girl he'd ever met. When he had traveled in Unova with Iris he wanted to tell her how he felt about her he'd always chicken out!

_'I still want to tell her, I just don't know how,'_ Ash thought, '_I mean being around her makes me nervous and I just can't talk to her right'_

(Well, now that I've seen it a second time) Pikachu said snapping Ash from his thoughts, (the sweater doesn't look that bad)

"You really think so, buddy?" Ash asked as he adjusted it slightly

(…Okay, it still looks ugly) Pikachu admitted, (but hey, it was either the sweater or the BO smelling-shirt)

"Ugh, Mom owes me big time for making me wear this sweater" Ash said as he shoved all of the clothes on the bed into his backpack

(Well there's nothing you can do about it now) Pikachu said as he hoped on Ash's shoulder, and then swiped off his hat

"Hey, Pikachu, give my hat back," Ash said reaching for it

Pikachu pulled it out of his reach, (You already look bad enough in that sweater) the electric mouse tossed the hat on the bed, (at least take you hat off so you don't look tacky)

"Ugh, you sound just like, Mom," Ash groaned as they left the room

(Hey, I promised your Mom that I'd look after you, before we left for Striaton City) Pikachu said with a smile, (I'm a Pokémon of my word and don't like breaking my promises,)

"Yeah, whatever," Ash said as they exited the Pokémon Center

As the two stepped out into the cool November air, Ash couldn't help but let a shiver run down his spine.

"Geez, what happened to the weather?" the raven haired teen asked as he rubbed his arms, "it was a lot warmer yesterday,"

(Yeah,) Pikachu agreed as he snuggled closer to Ash's neck, (this is why I hate November, it can never make it's mind up on what the weather's going to be like! It could be warm one day, and then cold the next and then it could decide to rain outside…)

Ash zoned out on his Pokémon's talking as he looked up towards the blue sky. He squinted against the glare of the sun as he thought about the purple haired girl that was supposed to arrive at the city soon.

_'I wonder where Iris is?" _Ash thought, knowing that he had come to Striation city two days earlier in hopes of battling Cilan and his two brothers, _'She said she'd be coming on the day of the Thanksgiving Feast, but she hasn't shown up yet,' _quickly Ash glanced over to a street clock, it read 11:00, '_the feast is supposed to start at noon…'_

"I wonderwhy she's not here yet," Ash mumbled aloud

(Ash, will you stop it?) the sound of Pikachu's voice made Ash jump slightly, (Iris will get here when she gets here,)

"Yeah I know i-it's just that…" Ash started, his face grew warm a bit as he started walking, "Iris said s-she's meet me in at the Striaton Café and now…"

(Ash we haven't even gotten to the Striaton Café yet) Pikachu said, (and besides Iris isn't the type of person to stand you up)

"Really?" Ash asked with a smile

(Yeah, even if you are a little kid) Pikachu said with a snicker

"Pikachu," Ash scolded

* * *

Up in the sky a large Dragonite flew over the woods, on it's back a girl with long royal purple hair held on tightly.

"Come on Dragonite, can't you go any faster?" Iris asked as the wind whipped and blew her ponytail hair style around

(No) Dragonite answered in his gruff tone

"Draognite, don't be lazy," Iris said, "Your wings are powerful enough for you to fly close to the speed of sound! So please go faster!"

(If I do, Axew will start complaining again,) Dragonite said as he continued to flap his wings at a steady pace, (he keeps saying that when I fly faster the wind makes him cold,)

"Axew, could you stop acting like such a little kid?" Iris asked to her mass of violet hair, where her Tusk Pokémon was hiding, "a little bit of wind won't kill you,"

(But the cold will!) Axew informed poking his head out of Iris's hair (and besides I don't know why your calling me a little kid, you're the one who's screaming every time a cold wind blows,)

Iris sweatdropped, "Well…so what, you have my hair to hide in to stay warm," she shivered as a cool wind blew by, "and all I have is this dress!"

Iris looked down at the dress she had picked out for her trip to Striation City. The dress was a honey yellow color. The skirt part of the dress was made out of material that was flowy and swished as Dragonite flew and the wind blew, the dress reached down to her knees. The dress had a slider white belt around the middle that was fascine with a small red leaf shaped buckle. The dress was long sleeves but the sleeves sat half way up her shoulders which allowed most of them to be exposed. The u shaped collar of the dress dipped down and stopped just at above Iris's breast and it had a pretty design of falling red leaves on the yellow material of the dress.

(Tg2012: normally I would do Iris's hair, but this time it's in it's normal style cause…IDK it just works…plus her hair ties match her dress I guess….meh I'm not much of a fashion person :p)

Normal the dress had always been too big on Iris which had always frustrated her. But thankfully when Iris had tried it on the night before it had fit her perfectly.

_'And it's a good thing too, I was going crazy looking for something nice to wear for this Thanksgiving Feast Cilan invited me to,' _Iris thought, _'I have to look nice for Thanksgiving, plus…Ash's going to be there-'_

(Hey, Iris do you still want me to fly faster?) Dragonite asked, snapping Iris away from her thoughts

"Um, yeah, besides we can't be late," Iris answered

Dragontie flapped his wings and accelerated through the air; the purple haired teen couldn't help but let out a yelp as cold air rushed at her. Quickly she pressed her body as close as she could against Dragonite back to protect herself from the cold wind.

"Oh, I wish I didn't have to wear this dress," Iris grumbled as she shivered

(Then why did you wear it?) Axew asked from her mass of hair

"Be-Because…I-I have t-to look nice…it's Thanksgiving," Iris quickly answered, forgetting that Axew was in her hair

(You spent all of last night going through your closet and out of all your clothes you have you chose to wear this dress?) Axew question, (you could of worn your normal outfit)

"Yes, but like I said…I have to look nice for Thanksgiving," Iris said again

(Oh yeah right, Iris) Axew said, knowing his trainer's real motive for wearing the yellow dress, (you only wore it too look nice for you little crush, Ash!)

"Axew, shut up!" Iris snapped her cheeks growing warm as she blushed, "so what if I wanted to look nice, it's a girl thing you should know that by now!"

(Yeah, but does "looking nice" include, throwing have your closet on the floor in a panic frenzy?) Axew asked with a smirk

"Well…no, but so what! I overreacted yesterday!" Iris said defensively, "I worked really hard looking for this dress, and I just hope Ash likes it,"

(Ha, I knew you wanted to look nice for your crush!) Dragonite, who had been listing the whole time, said with a smirk

"Guys, will you stop it?!" Iris yelled at her two dragon types, "Besides the dress looked so much warmer on the hanger," both Pokémon just snickered

_'I hope Ash likes my dress,' _Iris thought pushing her flying hair out of her face, _'I spent so much time looking for it last night-oh I hope this ride doesn't wrinkle it! AH! What about my hair, the wind will make it look like a Pidove was living in it! Ugh, I should of brought my hair brush,' _but then the purple haired teen just heaved a sigh, and gave a small smile as she shook her head somewhat, _'oh...what am I worrying about…Ash won't care what I look like. He'll be so focused on the food at the Thanksgiving Feast that he probably wouldn't care even if I wore a paper bag over my head! Ash, he's such a little kid…well a cute little kid…'_

A cute little kid that Iris had certain feelings for. His tan skin, his jet black hair that stuck out in every which direction, those playful amber eyes, his funny z marked cheeks and that always friendly and charming smile. Ash Ketchum, he was the little kid Iris had fallen for the day he had pegged her in the head with a poke ball. Just the thought of her crush made her stomach all jumpy and her cheeks to turn bright pink with blush, but being around him was even worse. She's always stumble about, act horribly clumsy and totally embarrass herself!

_'Ash is a great guy and he's an awesome friend,' _Iris dreamily thought as the image of her raven haired friend entered her mind, _'he's so friendly, outgoing and so easy to talk to…well except when it comes to romance. When it comes to that topic he's as dense as a brick wall!' _Iris couldn't help but sigh, _'I mean…I want to tell him I like him, but should what do? I do just come out and say: "Hey Ash I have a major big crush on you!"…UGH! That SOUNDS SO STUPID-"_

"Pidove dove pidove!"

Iris suddenly let out a screech of surprise as a flock of migrating Pidove flew by. Being startled by the loud sound the flock of Tiny Pigeon Pokémon all scattered in different directions in a panic. In their hurry the gray feathers of the flying type Pokémon were shed and they rained down on Iris's head.

(Geez, thanks for screaming right in my ear Iris,) Dragonite muttered as he gave his trainer an annoyed look

"S-Sorry those Pidove…they just startled me," Iris said swiping the Pidove feathers that were in her hair and on her dress, she looked up and saw another flock of them coming but as she was about to shout at them, she smiled, and pointed, "Hey, looks like finally made it to Striation City!"

(That's a relief) Axew said as he popped out of Iris's hair, as the forest Dragonite was flying over broke into the large city of Striaton, (the soon we get to the ground the sooner we can head to a Pokémon Center to warm up,)

"No, Axew, we're not going to a Pokemon Center," Iris informed, "Dragonite, drop us off at the Stration Café, okay?"

(How come?) Dragonite asked, even though he knew the answer to that question

Iris blushed, "Well…y-you know…'cause I promised Ash I-I meet him there," she stammered

(Oh really, you did?) Axew asked in a teasing tone

"Yes, I did! And you two know that! So shut up!" Iris snapped, puffing her cheeks out in embarrassment, "I'm already late so…so hurry up! I can't leave Ash waiting forever!"

(We wouldn't have to be late if you hadn't _accidently_ called Ash and _accidently _asked him to meet up with him at the Striation Café!) Axew said rolling his eyes

"Axew!" Iris snapped

(Hey, it was your fault that it happened,) Dragonite added, with a smirk

"Dragonite!" Iris whined, her face was bright red from blush, "I said it was an accident! Really it was!" but she slumped over anime style in defeat, knowing that there was nothing she could do to keep her two Pokémon from laughing.

Iris's face reddened as both her Pokémon laughed, about the incident that had happened three nights ago. That was the night Cilan had called and invited her to the Thanksgiving Feast, her connoisseur friend had told her the place and date but had forgotten to tell her the time in which the feast would he held. When the purple haired teen went to go to call Cilan back, instead of hitting his name on the video phone caller ID she had accidently hit her crush's name by accident!

Normally the simplest way to fix this problem would be to just press the little red end call button, but Iris was freaking out so much about the mistake she had made by the time this thought reached her mind Ash's face had appeared on the video screen. The purple haired teen's next move should have been to tell Ash that she had called the wrong number and hang up, but as soon as Ash gave a smile and greeted her in his friendly way, she just froze and her mind went blank.

She would of just sat there looking like an idiot if Ash hadn't started chatting away like the cute little kid that he was. It wasn't until Ash asked how she was doing is when Iris said something, she couldn't remembered what she had said (since she was focusing on making sure he didn't notice how hard she was blushing) but she must of mention something about the time of Cilan's Thanksgiving Feast. Because the next thing she knew Ash asked her if she wanted to join him and Pikachu in going to Striation, since he was heading there the next morning, but Iris, out of embarrassment, declined his offer. But after seeing how disappointed her crush seemed when she said no, she promised she would meet him in front of the Striation Café, on the day of Thanksgiving Feast.

_'Meeting Ash at the Striation Café, wouldn't have been a bad idea, I mean spending a little time with Ash before the feast would be awesome' _Iris thought blushing, _'but I totally messed it up since I overslept this morning and now was running late-' _but then before Iris could finish her thought she heard a familiar voice

"Hey, Iris!" Iris smiled as she looked down at the ground and spotted her raven haired friend

He was standing right in the middle of the street, with that huge cute grin on his face, and waving his arms trying to get her attention, Ash hardly seemed to care that people were staring at him. Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder, was hiding his face in embarrassment.

(Hey, look it's Ash and Pikachu,) Axew said snickering at Pikachu's embarrassed face

(Yeah, it's that little kid, which you have such a big crush on Iris,) Dragonite muttered, as he smirked at Ash's childish actions

"Yup that Ash, the only person I know who would be so much of a little kid to stand in the middle of the street and wave his hands around like a maniac, and not give a care," Iris laughed as she waved down to him.

(Okay, Ash, you can stop now) Pikachu muttered, (she seeing you, Iris sees you, so you stop with the arm waving now)

"Yeah, I know she sees me," Ash said as he watched Iris's Dragonite descend from the sky

(Then will you stop waving arms around?) Pikachu asked grabbing on of his trainer's flailing arms, (you look stupid!)

Ash opened his mouth to argue over that comment but he deiced against it as Dragonite landed on the ground.

"Hey, Ash," Iris called, from Dragonite's back she smiled and waved, "happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you to Iris!" Ash replied running up, he smiled up at his purple haired crush who was sitting up high on her powerful Dragonite, "and great to see that you could make it!"

(Hey what about me and Dragonite?) Axew asked, as he jumped out of Iris's head and onto Dragonite's head

(Yeah, what are we chopped liver?) Dragonite asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Oh guys don't be like that," Iris said to her two dragon types. She then turned to Ash and smiled, "sorry we were kinda late, Ash,"

(We wouldn't have been late if _someone_ wasn't up all night freaking out about what she was going to wear) Axew muttered under his breath

(Yeah and then slept right through her alarm,) Dragonite finished

"You guys!" Iris said in embarrassment

"Oh, so you overslept," Ash asked as he laughed somewhat

"Yeah," Iris answered her cheeks turning pink, "but it doesn't matter because I'm here now!"

Ash watched as his purple haired crush carefully slid off Dragonite's back and landed on the ground, "Thanks for the lift, Dragonite," Iris said giving a quick hug to her large dragon type Pokemon

(Your welcome but, you owe me for waking me up and asking me to fly all the way to Striation city on such short notice) Dragonite huffed

"Yeah, I know," Iris said as Axew hopped down from Dragonite's head and landed on her shoulder, "I promise, I'll have Cilan make you a huge batch of those specialty dragon type Poke Puffs, and give them to you as a reward, okay,"

(Sounds reasonable enough) Dragonite said with a nod of his head

"Good," she took out Draogonite's pokeball, "return Dragonite,"

(So you flew from the Village of Dragons all the way here to Striaton City, on Dragonite's back?) Pikachu asked as Dragonite was zapped back into his red and white orb

(Yeah, we did) Axew confirmed, (and trust me it wasn't fun, it's freezing up there in the sky!)

"Yeah and the wind makes it even colder," Iris said as she rubbed her arms

"Iris, you didn't have to ride on Dragonite if you didn't want to be cold," Ash said to his shivering friend

"I-I know," Iris said as she blew warm air on her cold hands, "but I didn't w-want to be late, I promised I'd meet you here in front of the Striation Café," she indicated to the large building in that was labeled The Striation Café in which they were standing in front of, "I didn't want to make you wait-"

"Oh I wouldn't have minded if I had to wait," Ash said with a smile, "I'm very patient person,"

(Ha! Ash if you were a very patient person, then that would make me green!) Pikachu laughed

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked his electric type Pokemon

"Ash, Pikachu does has a point," Iris said as she couldn't help but giggle, "you're the lest patient person I know!"

"So, I can be patient when I want to be," Ash said, slight offended by his Pikachu's comment

"Ash, I was just kidding," Iris said as she rolled her brown eyes, "you can be such a little kid sometime-OH!"

Suddenly a strong cool November blew by, whipping up the skirt of the honey yellow dress she was wearing. Iris gave a yelp of embarrassment as she quickly slapped her hands down on her dress to keep everyone from seeing what was underneath.

"Wow the wind sure is strong," Ash said

(Brr, and cold!) Axew said as he retreated into Iris's mass of purple hair

"Yeah, and it's exactly the reason why I don't like wearing dresses," Iris said as she let go of her dress know that the wind had passed, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

(Then will you please explain to me, again, why you spent all night looking for this dress to wear?) Axew muttered popping head out of her hair

Knowing that her Pokemon already knew the answer to that, she ignored his comment. She then shivered, "Um since both of us a-are here now uh do you think we c-can we go in-inside now? You know to get out of the cold?"

"Yeah, that be a good idea," Ash said

The small group approached the café, when Ash and Iris got in front of the door they both reached for th door handle. The two gasped slightly as their hands met at the door handle, the touch of the other's hand made them both jerk away like they had been shocked by electricity.

"Er…um so-sorry I-I was just…" Iris stammered, her heart doubling in speed

"No, i-it's fine, you c-can go first…" Ash stuttered his face growing warm

They both stared at each other for a moment, forgetting all about the cool weather outside. Axew and Pikachu looked at each and rolled their eyes.

(Will one of you just please open the door?) Pikachu asked, slightly irritated, (we didn't come to just stand here and stare at one another)

(Yeah, for Arecus sake open the door, it's cold out here!) Axew added

"Y-Yeah, Axew's right it's not getting any warmer out here," Iris said as she hugged her arms close to her body and made a small squealing sound as a small gust of cold air blew by

(Ash, you heard the women open the door!) Pikachu whispered in Ash's ear as he poked him in the head

"Alright, okay, the door I got it," Ash muttered, he reached for the door handle and opened the door; he gave a lopsided smile at Iris, "um after you, Iris,"

The purple haired teen smiled, "Why thank you Ash," she said politely

* * *

Yeah I know this is a werid place to stop but I ran out of time and figured I'd have to split this fanfic up into chapters...so yeah

Bye: Toadettegirl2012

PS:review


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter people!

Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Ash, Iris, Pikachu and Axew all entered the Striation Café and were greeted by the warm temperature of the building. They were also warmly greeted by the delicious smells of food being prepared and by calming music and lights.

"Wow, Cilan and his brothers really know how to decorate for a feast," Ash said

"Yeah, they really out did themselves," Iris agreed as they both admired all the Thanksgiving themed decorations that were placed perfectly all over the café

"Hello, you two, and like Happy Thanksgiving!" both Ash and Iris looked to see a teenage girl, probably around the age sixteen or seventeen, approach them.

The girl had hair, that was obviously dyed, bright fiery red she had on an outfit that looked very similar to the triplet's waiter outfits but instead of long black dress pants she had on a pencil skirt that stopped at her knees and instead of having a bow tie around her neck she had a red bow pinned in her fake red hair. She had a Pansear at her side and the teen's bright red hair was done in a style that oddly resembled the tuff of fur on the Pansear's head. Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew sweatdropped, it was obvious to them that this was one of the triplet's _many_ fan girls, this one in particular having a thing for Chilli.

"I'm, like, so glad to see that you guys could make it to Chilli, Cress and Cilan's Thanksgiving Feast!" she squealed

"Pan pansear!" her Pansear added with a smile

"Yeah, um we're glad to be here," Ash said

"Yup, we can't wait for the Thanksgiving Feast to start," Iris added

Suddenly there was a low grumbling sound. The red haired fan girl and her Pansear made a face, "Like, what was that?"

(That was Ash and his always hungry stomach,) Pikachu informed, as he looked down at Ash

"Sorry, I can't help it," Ash said, sweatdropping, "all the yummy smells is making me really hungry,"

(Ash, you're always hungry,) Axew stated

Iris giggled, "You're such a little kid, Ash,"

"Well if you two are, like, hungry I better show you guys to your seats," the teen with the hair of a Pansear said, like follow me please,"

Ash, Iris and their two Pokémon obeyed and followed the fan girl into the main eating area of the Striation Café. The big area had many tables all draped with fancy silk like table clothes that had a Thanksgiving them to them, some of them had smiling turkeys printed on them others had colorful falling leaves. But what was odd though was that all the tables were arranged in three separate areas of the room, and odder still was that in every group of tables had a different center piece.

The tables on the far left of the room each had a small white vase that had a blue bow tie wrapped around the middle and had bluebell flowers sitting in them. The tables that were in the far right of the room had the same while vase but with bright red roses sitting in the white vase that had and a red bow tie around the middle. Lastly in the middle of the room another cluster of tables sat but this time the white vase had a green bow tie around the middle and had a bundle fresh green mint leaves, arranged in a lovely way, sitting in it.

"Um…what's up with the tables?" Iris asked

"Like, what do you mean is wrong with the tables?" the red haired teen asked

(Um why are they all spaced out and decorated like that?) Pikachu asked

The Pansear haired girl and her Pokemon gave turned and gave Ash and Iris odd looks

"What?" Ash asked, feeling a little freaked out by her staring

The fan girl laughed, "Oh, I'm, like, so sorry! I totally didn't notice you two weren't fans!"

"F-Fans?" Iris repeated, confused

"Yeah, fans, you know like fans of the oh so amazing Striation triplets! You have to be fans of them!" she squealed, and got all starry eyed, "especially the super-hot triplet Chilli!"

"Um t-that's great but that doesn't really explain the tables-" Ash started to say

"Yes it does!" the fan girl of Chilli insisted, "us fan girls didn't like how all the tables were arranged super close to each other, because that meant me and the rest of the Chilli fan girls would have to sit next to the Cilan fan girls, and we, like, just couldn't have that! So instead of starting a big fight, like we like normally do, Chili, Cilan and Cress just decided that we moved the tables around instead!"

Neither Ash nor Iris had anything to say about that so they just smiled and glanced at their Pokemon. Telling them it'd be best not to ask any questions and to do the same as they were and to keep their mouths shut.

"I mean, like, it totally makes sense to me now that I know why your dressed like that," the fan girl giggled, "since you guys aren't fans of the triplets, you two deiced to wear matching outfits so you didn't feel awkward-"

"Matching?" Ash interrupted

"W-We're not matching!" Iris said

(Yeah, Ash wouldn't be able to coordinate his own outfit if his life depended on it!) Pikachu stated

(Yeah and Iris isn't the most fashionable girl, you should see her closet! It looks like it was hit by a Hurricane attack!) Axew added

The Pansear and the fan girl giggled, "You two can't fool me, I mean, like, look at your outfits," she pointed to Ash's sweater, "the red on your sweater, totally makes those red leaves on her dress stand out," she them turned her pointing finger to Iris's dress, "and your yellow dress perfectly coordinates with the yellow leaves on his sweater! Oh, your sweater is so charming and your dress is so pretty, so cute!"

Ash and Iris both felt their faces go red as they glanced over at each other. Taking a quick scan of their crush's outfit, they both realized the crazy fan girl was right, they did match!

"Er…um w-we didn't mean to have matching outfits," Ash stammered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah, w-we didn't really plan this or a-anything," Iris added as she fiddled with her fingers

"Omigosh, you guys are horrible liars!" the fan girl giggled, "you can't fool me, you two wore matching outfits because you guys couldn't find any other way to tell everyone you're a new couple! But I can totally tell! You two are so cute together!"

Ash felt his face pale slightly, "C-C-Couple?!N-no Iris and I we're-"

"W-We're n-not d-dating!" Iris finished, her face burning red

"Of course you are, why else would you two wear matching outfits?" the fan girl asked

Both Ash and Iris just blinked and opened in closed their mouths, not know what to say.

(Hey, Pansear lady, are you going to take us to our table or what?) Pikachu asked, in a rather inpatient tone

(Yeah, we didn't come here to talk about matching outfits, we came to chow down on some food!) Axew added

"Like, of course I'd take you guys to a table, but," the fan girl looked around, "since you're not a fan of the Striation triplets, I don't know where to put you guys," she shrugged, "I hope you two lovebirds don't mind seating yourselves,"

"We're not lovebirds!" Ash and Iris exclaimed as the fan girl walked over to the Chilli fan section of the room, her Pansear by her side

(Alright, since Pansear head over there couldn't get us a seat,) Pikachu said, irritated, (we're do you guys think we should sit?)

"Um…I don't know," Ash said as he looked around

All the tables, in every section of the room, had fan girls seated at them. The fan girls at Cilan's table had on the same waiter outfit with the black pencil skirt, just like the Chilli fan girl, but their hair was dyed green and pinned up into buns that were styled in Cilan's broccoli shaped hair style, around the bun they all had green ribbons tied to keep it in place. The outfit was the same for the Cress fan girl tables except their hair was dyed cerulean blue, done in a bobbed like hair style, had a portion of their hair covering their right eye and they wore a blue ribbon in their hair. And all the fan girls for Chilli looked almost identical to the fan girl that they had just previously encountered.

"Well I-I guess since we're really only friends of Cilan's" Iris started, "I guess we should just sit at one of Cilan's fan girls table,"

"Good idea Iris," Ash agreed

The small group found one of the empty tables that were decorated with the white vases that had a green bow tie and mint leaves. When they got to their table Ash went up to pull Iris chair out for her but when he did so he heard a giggle come from Iris.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, fearing that his action of pulling out her chair for her was being done wrong

"It's just that now that the fan girl pointed it out, we really do match, Ash," Iris said and then giggled as she spun around in a circle causing her honey yellow dress to flutter around her knees. Ash couldn't help but smile as he watched her spin.

"Yeah, I guess we do match," Ash said as Iris came over and took the seat and which he had pulled out for her, "it was just a little weird how s-she thought th-that we were…you kn-know…d-dating,"

Iris gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah…I-I know, but i-it was just a mistake, I mean at least that fan girl was nice enough to complement my pretty dress and your charming sweater…" her voice trailed off as she stared at Ash's sweater, "hmm…but I don't know, now that I think about it, charming…it just doesn't suit the description of your sweater, Ash-"

"Yeah I know," Ash interrupted, knowing what Iris probably was going to say next he mumbled, "y-you probably th-think it makes m-me look like a li-little k-kid, right?" he asked slightly embarrassed

"Well…" Iris said then hesitated, "kinda, but it makes you look like a cute little kid,"

"C-Cute?" Ash repeated, shocked at what his purple haired crush had said

"Yeah," Iris giggled, "your sweater kinda looks like the kind a mother would pick out for her little five year old! Did your Mom pick the sweater out for you Ash?"

Ash opened his mouth and then closed it as he debated if he should tell Iris the truth about why he had to wear the sweater in the first place, but Pikachu butted in.

(No, Mom didn't help Ash; he picked out this sweater all by himself!) Pikachu said nudging the raven haired teen, (isn't that right Ash?)

Ash felt his cheeks burn as he grew embarrassed; he turned and glared at Pikachu, who only gave an innocent smile

"You really picked the sweater out yourself, Ash?" Iris asked arching an eyebrow

"Er…um ye-yeah I-I did," he stammered deciding it be best to go with what Pikachu had said. But he couldn't help but think; _'Awesome now Iris thinks I wear clothes that should be worn on a five year old!'_

Iris gave a small smile as she noticed the embarrassed look on her raven haired friend's face, "Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed or anything it's just that, normally I wouldn't give a care about fashion, and I just find it funny how we chose matching outfits and didn't even notice,"

"Yeah it really is a coincidence," Ash laughed

Iris laughed as well, "I didn't know a little kid, could predict what clothes to wear to match with his best friend," she said in a teasing tone

"Hey, I'm not a little kid!" Ash protested, but his comment only caused Iris to laugh her cute laugh

"Hey, Ash, Iris, glad to see that you two made it," Ash and Iris turned to see their connoisseur friend approach their table.

"Hey, Cilan," Ash greeted

"Yeah, and thanks for inviting us to your Thanksgiving Feast," Iris added

"You guys are my friends and it's a pleasure to have you have you here as guest at the Striation Café," Cilan said in his polite connoisseur way, "and besides you guys a whole lot better than all these fan girls,"

(Oh, about all these fan girls) Pikachu said, (Why did you and your brothers invite them all?)

(Yeah, they're all insane about you triplets!) Axew added

Cilan sweatdropped, "Yes, I'm aware of these fan girls um…ahem…insane liking towards my brothers and I" Cilan paused and lean close to his friends, "trust me inviting all these fan girls was the last thing I wanted to do, but we had no choice to invite them,"

"What do you mean you had no choice, Cilan?" Iris asked

Still leaning close to his friends, Cilan lowered his voice and said, "Originally we were only going to invite you two and a few others to our Thanksgiving Feast," Cilan said, and then sighed, "but unfortunately, Chilli, had to go and open his big mouth and tell a few of his fan girls about the Thanksgiving Feast we'd be hosting,"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Ash asked

"Well, you know how gossip spreads and as soon as word got out and about our Thanksgiving Feat it went from fan girl to fan girl in no time at all!" Cilan informed, "And before we knew it we had a whole bunch of fan girls her at the café begging for invitations to our Thanksgiving Feast!"

"But Cilan aren't you and your brothers' gym leaders?" Ash reminded him, "couldn't you have just told them all to leave?"

"We couldn't even if we wanted to," Cilan said "I mean it was us three against an entire mob of fan girls!"

"So in other words you just couldn't say no?" Iris asked, snickering

"Yeah," Cilan said meekly, "I wish I could just get rid of all of these fan girls-"

"CILAN!" the connoisseur jumped as five of his fan girls came running up to him. The first fan girl had almond shaped hazel eyes, the second one was kinda chubby, the third a point nose, the fourth had buck teeth and the last was short only coming up to the connoisseur's middle, but all were wearing Cilan's fan girl outfit with green buns and ribbons on their heads.

"Omigosh, I've never been this close to him before!" the fan girl with the pointed nose squealed as she clung to one of Cilan's arms, her eyes replaced with hearts

"Well of course you haven't," the chubby fan girl said, shoving the one holding Cilan's arm aside, "because you're not a true fan of Cilan like I am!

"N-Now ladies um…th-there's no need for shoving-" Cilan said sweatdropping

"You're not a real fan; you haven't even finished your five things, turkey!" the short fan girl cried as she pulled out a piece of paper that was shaped like a turkey, the paper turkey was smiling and wore a green bow tie identical to Cilan's, "you can't be a real fan girl of Cilan if you can't figure out the five things you love best about him!"

"Well there's so many things I adore bout Cilan that I just can't chose five!" the chubby fan girl squealed, she held up a paper turkey like the short fan girl had, "so far I've only picked three, but that still doesn't mean Cilan won't pick my turkey, right Cilan?" the fan girl asked going all starry eyed as she stared at the green haired connoisseur

"Well…y-you se-see-" Cilan stammered

"No, Cilan won't choose your turkey, because he'll choose mine!" the fan girl with almond shaped hazel eyes said shoving the chubby, short and pointed nosed fan girls away, "besides I got all five of my feathers filled of things I love most about Cilan!"

"I got my five feathers filled to!" the fan girl with buck teeth said with a slight lisp, "and I even put down things about his darling Pansage, that's why Cilan's going to choose mine, not yours!"

"No he's choosing mine!" all five of fan girls yelled at each other lighting shooting from their eyes, they then turned to Cilan, "right Cilan?" they shoved their paper turkeys in Cilan's face

"Er…well I-I'm not sure if-" Cilan stammered nervously, but he was cut off as the fan girls started to bicker again

"Cilan's choosing mine!" the almond eyed fan girl yelled

"No, he's choosing mine!" the pointed nose fan girl screamed

"No he's not choosing yours Cilan's choosing mine!" the chubby fan girl exclaimed

"Cilan choosing mine!" the buck tooth fan girl said, even with her slight lisp

"No, mine because it's better than all of yours combined!" the short one screeched

"Um ladies," Cilan said, causing the fan girls to stop yelling at one another, "i-it's great that you all filled out your turkey feathers, but please don't fight over which one I'll be choosing-"

"Yeah, because your choosing my turkey, right Cilan?" the almond shaped eyed fan girl asked throwing her arms around Cilan's neck

"No Cilan you have to choose mine!" the short fan girl said hugging his around his middle

"No, Cilan pretty please choose my turkey! I worked so hard on it!" the chubby fan girl, who sounded close to, tears, squealed as she hugged his legs

"Well I-I um…I ju-just…" Cilan stammered, but he didn't get to finish as there was a loud clattering sound

Everyone turned towards the front of the café to see a long table, decorated with a festive Thanksgiving table cloth and other Thanksgiving decorations, but it was what was behind the table everyone was looking at. There was a large black curtain screen like thing, behind it there were the two silhouettes of Cress and Chilli, and there was also loud arguing between the two.

"Chilli, no! You can't put three full tablespoons of figy berry powder in the mash potatoes!" came the loud voice of Cress, the bother will hair like a Semipour

"What do you mean, of course I have to!" came Chilli's voice, the bother with hair like a Pansear "there needs to be more spice, without it the mash potatoes will taste too…potatoie!"

"Well, Chilli, what do you expect, they are mash potatoes!" Cress said in a mocking tone

"Well they're my brothers!" Cilan said squirming out of the fan girl's grasps, "I-I better go and break those two up!"

"Awwww, but Cilan!" the fan girls' whined as the green haired connoisseur rushed behind the black curtain.

"Hey, what's that black curtain thingy for?" Iris asked the disappointed looking fan girls

"Oh that?" the fan girl with the buck teeth asked "that's just a curtain the triplets put up so they can concentrate on making the food for the Thanksgiving Feast! Oh, it's so unfair they won't let us watch them cook!"

(Well I won't blame them,) Axew muttered under his breath

(Yeah you guys are insane!) Pikachu snickered, having heard the Tusk Pokémon, both of then laughed

"What's with these funny looking turkeys?" Ash questioned

"Funny looking?!" all five of the Cilan fan girls gasped

"These turkeys are not funny looking, they're for the Thanksgiving Feast," the almond shaped eyed fan girl informed, holding her paper turkey over her heart

"Every person gets a turkey," the chubby fan girl said "and on it's feather you write down everything your thankful for about one of the Stration triplets!"

"And before the Thanksgiving Feast starts everyone puts their turkeys into the basket that matches the color of their turkey's bow tie," the fan girl with a pointed nose indicated to the three baskets, one green, another blue and the last red, that sat near the long table in the front

"And then each of the triplets chooses a turkey, and during the Thanksgiving Feast he reads it out loud for everyone to hear!" the fan girl with the buck teeth said with her lisp

(Um…that it?) Axew asked, confused

(One of the triplets reads a paper turkey that has five things that you fan girls are thankful for about him?) Pikachu asked

"Yes!" the short fan girl said going all starry eyed, "and if Cilan read my turkey it be a dream come true!"

Ash, Iris, Pikachu and Axew all sweatdropped they now saw why Cilan would have done anything to keep from inviting these fan girls, they were insane for him and his brothers!

The fan girl with the almond shaped eyes approached their table and pulled out two paper turkeys, each sporting green bow ties, "Here, even though you two are dedicated fans of the Striation triplets like we are, you can use these extra turkeys I have to write down what you guys are thankful for,"

"Er um thanks?" Ash said, not really knowing what to say as he took the turkey

"About theses turkeys…" Iris asked, "um…do we have to put stuff down about Cilan and his brothers?"

Well…technically no," the chubby fan girl said

"The brothers said we could put down anything we wanted," the one with the pointed nose said

"As long as you're really thankful for it of course," the fan girl with buck teeth said with a lisp

"But I wouldn't see why you wouldn't want to put down things that you're thankful for about the Striation triplets," the short fan girl asked, "their soooooo amazing!"

"Yeah, but of course Cilan is the best out of all the triplets!" the fan girls squealed, before they giggled and hurried off to chat with the rest of the many Cilan fan girls

"Those fan girls are such little kids!" Iris said as she shook her head

"Yeah I know," Ash said as he picked up a pen (that just happened to be on the table) and started to scribble something down on the first of the feathers of the green bow tie wearing turkey, "sure Cilan and his brothers are great and all but they aren't something I'd consider being thankful for,"

Iris rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her hands, she watched Ash as he filled three feathers of the turkey, "What did you write down Ash?"

Iris saw as Ash's pen stopped for a moment, before it slowly started moving again, "Er um…I-I'm writing down what I'm thankful for," he answered not looking up from his turkey

"Well I know you're writing down things you're thankful for," Iris said rolling her eyes, "I wanna know what you're writing down,"

"Er…w-well," her raven haired crush's bright amber eyes darted up and looked at her for a moment before darting back down to his turkey, "i-it's nothing important really I just-HEY!"

Pikachu leaped down from where he had been sitting on Ash's shoulder and swiped his paper turkey, and started to read what was on its feathers (Let's see, you wrote down that you were thankful for Pokémon battles, your special Pokémon League hat-)

"Pikachu, give that back!" Ash demanded, but his electric type Pokémon moved out of the way as he tried to reach for it

Moving to the safety of Iris's end of the table, a place Pikachu knew Ash wouldn't try to reach for, and glanced down at the third feather that his trainer had filled out. The Electric Mouse Pokémon snickered, (The third thing Ash happens to be thankful for,) Pikachu began, but he stopped and held up the paper turkey for Iris to see, (Hmm…I can't really make out that word there, Iris could you read it for me?) Pikachu asked even though he knew full well what the word said

"Pikachu!" Ash said in embarrassment, knowing what the third feather had on it was rather embarrassing

* * *

What is the third thing ash wrote down on his turkey? Well your gonna have to wait for the next chapter of Five Things because I got to lazy to finish it today! What it's Thanksgiving, I have all rights to be lazy! Anyway the last chapter, or two, will be up after my winter break, which should be over on December 2nd. So yeah...until next time!

BYE: Toadettgirl2012

PS:Review for me


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash bit his lip and felt his face burn as he watched Iris's pretty brown eyes blink, and then blink again before her cute smile appeared on her lips.

Iris laughed, "Food? Really Ash that's one of the top five things your thankful for?" his purple haired crush asked

"…Well…yeah," Ash answered, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped

(Seriously Ash, out of all the things in the world, food, is one of the things your most thankful for?) Pikachu asked

"Yes, I put down food," Ash repeated as he gave an irked glare at Pikachu, "now give it back!" he reached over and snatched his paper turkey from Pikachu's paws

"Is there anything else your thankful for Ash?" Iris asked, as she tried to stifle her giggles

"Well, Pokémon battles, my Pokémon League hat and…uh food, are the only three things I can think of for the moment," Ash said, showing her the turkey, the last two feathers of it being bare

(Oh, come on there are a lot more than three things that you could be thankful for) Axew said hopping from Iris's hair and onto the table, (I mean…there's um…er…oh, there's Pikachu!)

(Yeah, you have to be thankful for me Ash!) Pikachu said as he gave his trainer and innocent smile and snuggled his z marked cheeks, (I'm your best buddy, and you're best Pokemon)

"Yeah, and you can really drive me up the wall sometimes to," Ash added, with a small smirk as he rubbed between the Pokemon's ears, quickly he picked up the pen and scribbled Pikachu's name down on the fourth feather of the green bow tie wearing turkey, "there you happy now?"

(Yup, I'm just peachy!) Pikachu said with a smile

The raven haired teen stared down at his last feather, completely stumped at what to write down.

_'Well there's a whole lot of other things I could be thankful for,' _he thought, _'There's Mom, I mean without her 1: I'd never be able to be born and 2: I kinda owe her making me wear this sweater, since Iris liked it so much…but is there anything else,'_

"Hey, Ash," Iris's voice snapped Ash out of his thoughts

"Uh, yeah Iris?" Ash answered

The dragon loving teen held her hand out, "Um, do you mind if I use your pen?"

"Oh, yeah sure go ahead," Ash handed the pen to her, he felt a small jolt of that electric feeling, just like when their hands meant at the door, as her finger tips brushed against his

Holding the pen, Iris started to write something down on her turkey's feathers. Ash watched her, as she wrote every so often she'd stop and tap the pen on the table before she'd continue again. After watching her fill out three feathers Ash could help but wonder what she had put down.

"So what are you thankful for Iris?" Ash asked

Iris froze for a split second, she looked up at her crush and gave a small smile, "Oh…you know, just stuff," she answered

"What kinda stuff?" Ash asked, she felt her cheeks warm up as Ash leaned a bit closer towards her, maybe it get a better look at what she was writing

"Er, um…personal stuff," Iris said quickly covering her turkey with her hands

"Personal?" Ash question leaning back in his seat, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Ash don't be such a little kid," Iris said to him, her favorite method of teasing him and her best way of hiding her embarrassment, "when I mean personal stuff…I-I mean st-stuff you wouldn't want other people to see that's all,"

(I bet I know what you put down Iris,) Axew said in a sly voice as he tried to pulled her paper turkey out from under his trainer's hands

"Axew, don't even think about it!" Iris said, giving her dragon type a glare

(Alright fine, be like that) Axew pouted

"Come on Iris, you can tell me," Ash said, giving that cute smile of his, "we're friends,"

Iris shook her head, "No…I-I rather keep it to myself,"

"Please, I won't tell anyone," Ash said, "I swear!"

"No, Ash," Iris said, her cheeks turning pink, it was always so funny to watch how much of a little kid her crush could be

"That's not fair, you got to hear what I put down," Ash reminded her

"Yeah, because Pikachu thought it be nice to share what you wrote down with us," Iris said with a giggle

"Yeah but-"

Iris didn't get to hear the end of Ash's sentence as her attention was pulled away from him and to the large black curtain in the front of the room. The silhouettes of the three triplets could be seen again, and they were all bickering rather loudly.

"Chilli for the last time, no!" Cress, the second youngest brother of the triplets, could be heard saying

"Why not, why can't I add any more figgy berry powder?" came the voice of, Chilli, the third and youngest brother of the triplets.

"Alright you two, that's enough," came the voice of Cilan, the first and oldest of the triplets,"Chilli, we all know you like spice, but Cress it right, three full tablespoons of figy powder is way too much. Here how about we add some parsley to even it out?"

"No, Cilan why did you do that!"Chilli, yelled; "Now the mash potatoes are going to taste parsleyish!

"Chilli stop it, I didn't even add that much" Cilan could be heard saying, "and parsleyish isn't even a real word!"

"So what, your parsley ruined the mash potatoes!" Chilli shouted

"Chilli, will you shut up, your so loud," Cress said, "all we have to do to fix it is to add a little bit of salt and-oops!"

"CRESS!" both Cilan and Chilli yelled in what sounded like horror

"Okay, who left the salt shaker lid unscrewed!" the bother who was best in battle with his monkey like water type Pokémon asked in an accusing tone

"It was Cilan," the brother that preferred his fire type monkey like Pokémon quickly blamed

"What? No it wasn't, Chilli, you were the one who was using the salt last!" the brother that was more suited for handling his grass type monkey like Pokémon said

"SQUUUEEE! The Striation triplets are arguing again!" squealed a whole bunch of Cilan, Cress and Chilli fan girls, "they're so dreamy when they argue!"

"Hey, watch it!" Ash said as all the fan girls rushed past their table

But none of them heard as they all scurried pasted, their eyes all sparkling or replaced with hearts. They all pushed and shoved one another all trying to get a better view of the arguing triplets, in which they thought were so "dreamy".

"I wish they'd stop bumping out table," Iris muttered as she tried to write down the last two things she was thankful for on her turkey's last two feathers

"I wish, I could figure out what's so dreamy about arguing brothers," Ash said rolling his eyes

As Iris wrote, she found that she having a hard time trying to pick the right wording. Not only because she feared that if she wrote anything too embarrassing Axew might swipe her paper turkey and read aloud like Pikachu done, but it was also because she wanted what she put down to be perfect.

_'I mean, it's has to be perfect,' _Iris thought, as blush colored her cheeks, _'I just hope no one laughs if they read it, that be-'_ she didn't get to finish her thoughts as she gave and frustrated glare over to the black curtain, where the brother's arguing grew louder

"Ew, YUCK!" Cress's voice could be heard yelling from behind the curtain, "the mash potatoes taste disgusting! Great now we have to make them all over again, thanks a lot Cilan!"

"What? Why are you pinning this on me?" Cilan questioned his younger brother, a slight hint of anger in his voice, "you're the one who dumped half the jar of salt in there!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't put that stupid parsley in there!" Cress countered, "besides the lid of the salt jar wasn't even on right!"

"You can't blame me for that," Cilan cried, "it was Chilli who left the lid unscrewed, and besides I only added parsley because of Chilli and that figgy berry powder,"

"You guys were the ones who messed everything up!" Chilli insisted, "All I was doing was adding a little bit of spice to the mash potatoes,"

"A little bit of spice?!" yelled Cilan and Cress, _"you put in THREE TABLESPOONS!"_

"Man, now I see why Cilan wanted to get away from his brothers," Ash said with a laugh, "there sure are annoying, I bet your glad both of us are only children right Iris?"

But he didn't receive an answer as he noticed his purple haired crush had gotten to her feet. She was looking down at her paper turkey, with a smile of what might have been satisfaction on her face.

"So did you figure out what five things you're thankful for Iris?" Ash asked, his voice must have startled her because she jumped

"Huh?!" Iris sweatdropped, "Oh…uh yeah I-I did,"

"What you write down?" Ash asked, still wanting to know

Iris held her turkey close to her chest, "A-Ash I-I said it was personal stuff…"

"Come on, why won't you let me see it?" Ash whined

"Because…be-because I uh," Iris stammered, she looked down at her paper turkey's green bow tie, "Oh, um because I'm going to go put my turkey in Cilan's basket up there by the table, that's why,"

Before Ash could say anything his purple haired crush started to make her way her way through the crow of fan girls who wore the colors, green, blue and red, so she could get to the long table up front.

"Iris, please you have to tell me!" Ash pleaded, feeling a little disappointed that his crush wouldn't share what she was thankful for with him, he got up to go after her

(I don't know why Iris won't show you,) Pikachu, who was sitting on his left shoulder said (I mean what could be so personal about what your thankful for?)

Ash shrugged, "I don't know," Ash said as he squeezed his way past a group of cress fan girls, keeping his eyes locked on Iris and her pretty flowy yellow dress, "did you get to see what Iris wrote done, Axew?" he asked the Tusk Pokemon who, Iris had left at the table in her hurry, and was perched on his right shoulder

(No, I'm her best Pokemon friend and she wouldn't let me see!) Axew pouted

"Well I'm her best human friend and she wouldn't let me see no matter what," Ash said, "I wonder why,"

(Do you think Iris will tell Cilan what she wrote down? ) Pikachu asked, (I mean Iris and you are best friends with Cilan so-)

But the electric type Pokemon was cut off by a high pitched squeal

"OMIGOSH! YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH CILAN!" Ash sweatdropped as a mass of Cilan's fan girls suddenly surrounded him, "YOU HAVE TO TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM!" they demanded

"ER…uh we-well you see I-I uh-" but before Ash could think of a way to weasel his way out of this situation, questions about Cilan were coming at him rapid fire from the green haired fan girls

"I heard that Cilan's favorite type of Pokemon is grass type Pokemon, is that true?"

"Um…I-I don't know the only grass Cilan has is Pansage so I guess-"

"How tall is Cilan?"

"How tall is he? I don't know I'd never had time to measure or ask him before-"

"What Cilan's favorite dish to make?"

"He cooks a lot so I-"

"What kind of toothpaste does Cilan use?"

"W-Why would you want to even know that-"

"Does Cilan prefer classical or does he like indie music better?"

"Um classical maybe but I-"

"What's Cilan's favorite color?"

"Don't you think you should know that-"

"What's Cilan's favorite ingredient to cook with?"

"Um I well-"

"What brand of underwear does Cilan wear?"

"What?!"

"Do you think you could get close enough to Cilan and get me some of his hair?"

"Huh?! No, why would I do that?"

"Could you ask Cilan to be my boyfriend?"

"No way, you girls are crazy!"

"What kind of wedding do you think Cilan would want?"

"Get away from me!"

"What's Cilan's middle name!"

"GAAAHH! Someone get these girls away from me!"

Meanwhile up near the table Iris stood in front of the green basket and looked down at her paper turkey she had in her hands. The dragon loving teen couldn't help but smile as she read what she had written on her turkey's five feathers. Sure each feather had a rather lengthy sentence on them, but she liked what she had written down none the less.

"I wish I could tell everyone what I was thankful for," Iris said to herself, "but it's a whole lot easier to write it down then for me to say it in words…it be too embarrassing if I said any of this out loud,"

Iris looked down at the basket that was full of many other turkeys from Cilan's fan girls, and hesitated to put hers in. She wanted to keep her turkey, not only because she thought that the paper turkey itself was rather cute, but also because she wanted to have it so she could look back and read what she wrote whenever she wanted to. But the purple haired teen knew that holding on to it wasn't a good idea, not only because she didn't want her raven haired crush questioning her about what she wrote, but also because she feared that Axew might do the same thing Pikachu had done and read what she had written out loud.

"If anyone read this aloud, it be mortifying," Iris said, as she bent down and gently shoved her paper turkey deep within the pile of all the other paper turkeys, "besides, I'll get it back when the Thanksgiving Feast is over," as Iris stood up she bit her lip, "Oh, I just hope Cilan doesn't read my turkey, maybe I should take it out," but as she reached down to retrieve it she was startled by a loud cries of pain.

"WAAAAHHHH!" the purple haired teen turned to see whole bunch of Cilan's fan girls glow bright yellow before they all feel to the ground groaning and twitching.

Sitting in the middle of the group was Ash, "Ugh…nice shot Pikachu," he groaned as sparks of electricity jumped off of him, "b-but next tu-time…try n-not to shock m-me to,"

(Yeah…that hurt) Axew, who was on the floor with swirls in his eyes, moaned

(Sorry) Pikachu said sweatdropping

Iris giggled as she came over and looked at her friend, "Ash, your such a little kid,"

* * *

Bye:Taodettegirl2012

PS: review


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's the last chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

(You still can't think of a fifth thing to be thankful for Ash?) Pikachu asked as he looked down at the fifth feather on Ash's turkey that was still empty

"No, I mean how could I?" Ash asked as she slouched in his seat, his stomach grumbled loudly, "I can't think on an empty stomach,"

(I'm starving!) Axew grumbled, as he glared at the black curtain that the three connoisseur brothers were still behind, (those triplets are taking way too long to cook the food!)

(Yeah, when is this Thanksgiving Feast of theirs going to start?) Pikachu asked, irritated

"You guys are right, we didn't come here to sit and starve all day," Ash said, "we came to chow down on some yummy Thanksgiving food!"

"Hey, you can't start without me," Iris said as she approached the table Ash and her were sharing

But as she took her seat Ash, Pikachu and Axew all stared at her.

"What, I didn't take that long I the bathroom did I?" Iris asked

"Um…er n-no," Ash stuttered, "it's um…just that I-I um your…Iris what happened-"

(What happened to your hair Iris?) Axew asked his trainer

Iris's long royal purple hair was no longer in its regular three ponytail hair style. Instead it sat in a large bun on top of her head, with a single lock of her hair that refused to stay in the bun, dangling in front of her left brown eye.

(tg2012: Okay I said I wasn't going to mess with Iris's hair but I couldn't help myself :3)

"Oh, my hair?" Iris asked, gently brushing that one lock of hair away from her face, she felt her stomach fill with that nervous butterfly feeling as her cheeks turned a bit pink, "I-I um, kinda ran into a bunch of fan girls in the bathroom. They were Cilan's fan girls and t-they just insisted on doing my hair…so…yeah…"

There was a bit of silence before Ash cleared his throat.

"Um, well they did a good, job," the raven haired teen gave a half smile, "your hair looks nice, Iris,"

Iris smiled, "Really, you like it Ash?"

Before Ash could answer Axew butted in (I don't how am I supposed to sit in it if I get cold again?)

Iris opened her mouth to scold the Pokémon for being selfish. It was her hair and she could do what she wanted with it. But before she could the lights in the café suddenly dimmed and large spot light brightened the front of the room where the long table and the black curtain was.

"Alright everyone were done," Cilan said, as in one swift movement the black curtain was whipped aside and there the green haired connoisseur stood, he gave a polite bowing

"The green beans, cranberry sauce, _mash potatoes_ and everything else are perfectly prepared!" Cress said stepping out from behind Cilan and standing to the left of him and also giving a bow like his older brother

"All the food will be laid out on the long table up front and you can have the pleasure of coming up and choosing which ever food strikes your interest! Also you have the privilege to eat as much as your stomach can hold!" Chilli added stepping to the right and bowing like his older brothers

"Our Thanksgiving Feast is now served!" they all exclaimed, striking their connoisseur poses

"Finally it's time to eat!" Ash excamiled getting to his feet

"Hey, Ash wait for me," Iris said, with her cute smile

Ash stopped in his tracks, he blushed, "Er, um right, um after you Iris," he said allowing her to pass in front of him

She giggled, "You may be a little kid but at least, you know how to be a gentleman,"

As soon as the food was all set out and everyone filled their plates the Striaton triplet's Thanksgiving Feast went off in full swing. Everyone was eating; fan girls were crowding around their favorite triplet, and enjoying each other's company.

"No Ash, stop," Iris said as she yanked the bread basket, that sat in the middle of the table, out of Ash's reach, "you already had so much food already if you eat any more, you'll make yourself sick!"

"I hadn't had that much to eat," Ash insisted as she he tried to reach for another roll in the basket, "I only had two helpings of food,"

(It was three and a half helpings of food) Pikachu corrected him

(And each helping was a mini mountain of food on your plate,) Axew added

"Okay, maybe it was three helpings but, come on Iris one more roll won't hurt," Ash said

Iris shook her head, and picked up one of the buttery rolls in the basket, "No, Ash," she said before biting into it

"Hey, no fair!" Ash said in annoyance, Iris only giggled her mouth full of the warm buttery roll

"Alright, alright I hate to see a guy beg, here you can have one last roll," Iris said, covering her mouth with one hand, as she pushed the basket of rolls towards him, "but no more after that one, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise," Ash said, smiling as he snatched up one more roll from the basket, but before he could sink his teeth into it's warm buttery goodness there was a distraction.

"Excuse me, can we have your attention everyone?" turning towards the front of the café Ash and Iris saw Cilan and his two brothers standing in front of the baskets that had been sitting in front of the long table that afternoon.

"Thank you," Cilan said once the commotion in the room settled down, clearing his throat, "by the looks of everyone's empty plates and satisfied expression, I assume that everyone has had their fill of food,"

"And that being so," Chilli piped up, "we can announce that we are coming towards the end of our Thanksgiving Feast,"

"But before you go, it's time for my brothers and I to each pick a turkey out of our baskets," Cress announced

This caused many to squeal and chatter among themselves with excitement.

"Ladies, if you would settle down lease," Chilli said, he then cleared his throat, "er…um after a bit persuasion from my brothers, I've decided to pick my turkey first,"

That being said the red head triplet reach down and randomly picked up one of the paper turkeys in his backset. Unlike the Cilan fan girl's paper turkeys Chilli's fan girl's turkeys were sporting bright red bow ties instead of green. Chilli scanned the words that were written on the turkey's feathers, as he did so an annoyed look came over his face.

Chilli looked up from his turkey and gave a sheepish smile before he quickly muttered, "The five things about Chilli that I'm thankful for are, his red hair, his red eyes, his red bow tie, the red figgy berries he loves to cook with so much, and his cute little Pansear,"

Before the gym leader could look up and asked which fan girl the turkey belonged to, three of his fan girls all squealed, "OMIGOSH! THAT'S MY TURKEY!" but instantly they all glared at each other

"No, that's my turkey!" a Chilli fan girl with glasses said

"No way, that's exactly what I wrote down on y turkey that makes that turkey mine!" a second fan girl with a dark skin tone yelled

"No, you two copied off of me, that turkey's mine!" another Chilli fan girl with freckles shouted

"No-Now ladies," Chilli said, but none of them bothered to listen as the three fan girls with fake red hair all growled at each other and lighting shot between their eyes.

"Chilli you better break those fan girls up before a fight breaks out," advised Cress

"Well er…I um would appreciate it if you two gave me a hand," Chilli said to his older brothers, knowing that getting between a fan girl quarrel could be rather dangerous

"You should be able to handle this yourself Chilli," Cilan said with a smirk, "I mean it was your fault that we had to invite all these fan girls in the first place,"

An anime vein popped out of Chilli's forehead as he two older brothers laughed. He opened his mouth to say something to them but he didn't have a chance as the three fan girls started shouting rather rude remarks at each other, and it seemed that the dark skinned fan girl was already taking off one of her shoes to hurl at one of the fan girls she was arguing with.

Ash sweatdropped, "I never thought a little paper turkey could get three girls so rallied up!"

"Like I said, they're little kids," Iris said with a giggle

"Alright ladies! We'll figure out which of you is the…uh proper owner of this turkey," Chilli quickly said as he found himself standing between the three angry fan girls, "but first…er um…why don't we let Cress pick his turkey?"

The fan girls crossed their arms over their chest and sighed, "Fine, but just because you said so Chilli," they all said

Chilli, sighed, "Thanks goodness," he muttered, slumping over anime style

The blue haired triplet wasted no time and pick a turkey out from his blue basket, he straightened his bow tie and cleared his throat, "My turkey reads," he started, his blue eyes looked at the words, Cress sweatdropped in embarrassment, "The top five things about Cress that I'm thankful for are his special Oran berry pies that he serves every Wednesday, his adorable cerulean blue eyes, his lips that I dream of kissing one day-"

But before Cress could finish reading one of his fan girls, who shiny blue braces, came running up, "THAT'S MINE! THAT'S MINE! THAT'S MY TURKEY!" she screamed, before she tackled Cress to the ground her eyes all suddenly bright pink hearts

"AACK! SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!" Cress cried as he tried to cover his face in which the fan girl was trying so hard to plant kisses on

"If I can handle my fan girl," Chilli said with as he started to laugh, "you can handle yours Cress,"

"CILAN HELP ME!" the blue haired triplet cried

Cilan sighed, "It's always big brother to the rescue,"

The green haired triplet reached down and started to pull the Cress fan girl off of his brother.

"No! Let go of me!" the fan girl yelled as she tried to squirm out of Cilan's grip, "you can't take my Cress away from me!"

"He kinda…ow…has to, because you're cutting off my air circulation" Cress wheezed, as Cilan removed the fan girl's hands from around his neck, slowly Cress started to sit up.

"No! No! Cress you mine!" the fan girl said as she ripped away from Cilan and reached down to grab Cress by the neck again

But as Cress sat up and the fan girl reached down, their faces came really close to one another. And then suddenly their lips accidently met!

"MMFTH!?" Cress's cry of shock was muffled as the fan girl pulled him in for a kiss

The Cress fan girls all squealed in surprise, shock, horror and any other feeling that bubbled up inside them as the kiss lasted for a good five seconds.

Cress was finally able to push the fan girl off of him. He gasped and sputtered he turned to the fan girl to say something but he didn't get to the chance.

"OMIGOSH!" the fan girl screamed, as she leaped to her feet her face was bright pink and her eyes giant hearts, "HE KISSED ME! ME! ME! MMMEEEEE! CRESS KISSED ME!"

"Hey, no that wasn't a real kiss!" Cress said as he scrambled to his feet, "you tackled me and you just…I-I mean…ugh…you fan girls are driving me cra-"

"CRESS KISSED ME! HE LOVES ME!" the fan girl squealed, she turned to Cress and clung to his arm, "YOU LOVE ME CRESS, BECAUSE YOU KISSED! DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND NOW! DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE TEN KIDS!?"

"What?!" Cress asked, "No! Ten kids w-what is the ma-matter with you?! That was't a re-real kiss y-you just-"

"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH!" the fan girl screamed, "I MUST BE DREAMING! CRESS KISSED ME!"

(Okay that's it,) Pikachu said in disgust (that officially proves that these fan girls need to be in an insane asylum!)

(I agree,) Axew said, (a person shouldn't freak out that much over a silly little kiss!)

(Yeah, I mean you can be happy, but that's just crazy happy!) Pikachu said

After Cress promised the fan girl that they would talk later about their "kiss" everyone settled down again.

"Ahem, er now th-that Chilli and Cress had finish reading their turkeys," Cilan said, he gave a nervous glance over to his two younger brothers Cress was shooting a death glare at Chilli who was trying to look at anything but Cress, "I guess I should pick a turkey and read it,"

"I hope this last one's fast," Ash muttered impatiently

"Yeah me to," Iris agreed, "I mean it was just two paper turkeys and already a fight almost broke out and Cress got body slammed to the floor,"

"I'm glad I don't have any fan girls" Ash said as he rested his hands behind his head, "if I did, I'd go crazy!"

"Yeah these fan girls are such…" but Iris's voice trailed off as she turned her attention to the front of the room.

Ash arched an eyebrow, "They're such little kids, right Iris?" he asked, wondering why his purple haired crush didn't finish her favorite saying

"Er…yeah," Iris said quickly, but she wasn't really paying attention as she watched Cilan dig deep into the green basket of paper turkeys.

Her heart pounded a bit faster as she as she watched Cilan remove one paper turkey from his basket. Iris couldn't help but think, _'Maybe I should have taken my turkey out!' _she thought, but she shook her head, _'no stop it there are tons of other paper turkeys in there...i-it be almost impossible for him to pick mine,'_

"Iris, you okay?" Ash's voice pulled Iris from her thoughts

"Huh? Oh…um yeah," Iris answered, she felt her cheeks grow red quickly she darted her eyes away from her crush and started to mess with that lock of hair that was dangling in front of her face

"Alright everyone my turkey reads," Cilan said as he held a paper turkey with a green bow tie in his hand he cleared his throat. Everyone watched as the green haired connoisseur looked down at the turkey, it was odd to see a rather confused looking expression on his face but he shrugged "There are many things in which I'm thankful for, but there's one thing I knew I wouldn't be able to live without," Cilan read aloud from the turkey.

There were a few murmurs at what the first part of the turkey said but everyone listen attentively as the green haired gym leader continued to read.

"The first thing about this is person that I'm thankful for is his hair. He has hair that's black as night and looks like it never seen a comb in all it's life! Number two is that he was bright amber eyes that are always gleaming with adventure and happiness. The third is the smile that's always on his face, he always wears this smile and even though it looks oh so childish, it never ceases to brighten my day when I'm feeling down or upset. Then there is number four and that's his funny cheeks that have a strange z marks on them, I find them so cute. And then lastly, the fifth thing I'm thankful for is his attitude. He has an attitude of an innocent little five year old, he's always so playful, funny, can brighten any bad looking situation, and is sometimes a bit slow to understand things. But even with that little kid attitude, he knows when it's time to act in his goofy way and when to act serious. He'd put himself in danger for the ones he cares most about and doesn't even think twice about it, he's the bravest person I know. And even though he acts like a little kid sometimes…he's my little kid. Ash Ketchum my little kid who I love so much."

There was a dead silence throughout the entire café as these last few words registered in everyone's heads.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Who's that?"

"That's not one of the Striation Triplets," were the few murmurs that started to break through the silence.

As the murmurs grew louder Iris found herself sinking lower and lower into her seat, _'That didn't happen, please dear Arecus don't tell me that just happened!'_ she thought as she felt her face burn, and her breath catch in her throat.

"You know Iris it's kinda funny," her crush said as she turned to her, he rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh, "because i-it kinda sounded like Cilan…er um, said my name,"

Ash expected his purple haired crush to laugh, but he was rather shocked to see Iris's brown eyes had doubled in size and her face seemed to be a crimson red color.

(Uh, news flash,) Pikachu said poking Ash in the head, (Cilan did say your name!)

Ash blinked as he realized Pikachu was right. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get to as the fan girls were starting to bicker among themselves.

"Who wrote all that stuff?" a Cress fan girl asked

"Yeah who's turkey is that?" a Chilli fan girl asked in a rather upset tone

"Who every wrote all that stuff about some guy that isn't one of the Striation triplets is totally not a fan of the Striation Triplets and doesn't deserve to be at this feast!" a Cilan fan girl said

Soon all the fan girls were bickering among themselves, accusing each fan girl group of not being a fan because they wrote so many nice things about a guy that wasn't a Striation Triplet.

"It had to be those Chilli fan girls!" a group of Cilan fan girls said, "everyone knows that Cilan and Chilli are complete opposites and can't stand to be in the same room with each other for two seconds!"

"That's not true, it's just because Cilan doesn't understand Chilli's spicy personality," Chilli's fan girls countered, "it was Cress's fan girls who did it!"

"No it wasn't it was the Cilan fan girls!" the Cress fan girls yelled, "just admit it you know Cilan's boring so you wrote all that stuff to draw attention to yourselves!"

"LADIES!" the triplets said, causing them to all go silent

"There's no need for yelling," Cress said

"There is obviously an explanation for this," Chilli added

"And I know exactly what the explanation is," Cilan said, he made a hand gesture towards the table were his two friends were sitting, "it just so happens that there are not only you fan girls here at the café, I also invited some other guest, who are _not_ fans, but they are two of my good friends of mine. And they're names are Ash and Iris,"

There was more murmuring between the fan girls as they looked over the two sitting at the table that were not dress as fans like they were.

(Again, what are we chopped liver?) Axew asked shaking his fist in the air

(Axew and I are here to and we strongly dislike being ignored!) Pikachu added

"Oh, right and there's also their Pokémon Pikachu and Axew," Cilan said rolling his eyes, "anyway Ash, Iris do you care to explain about er…um this turkey?"

"Well don't look at me," Ash said, "I wouldn't be able to write anything like that-"

"It was me," came a soft whisper

Ash turned to see his purple haired crush; her dark brown eyes glued to the floor her fingers nervously messing with that single lock of hair that was in front of her face.

"That turkey belongs to you?" came one of the fan girls

"Well of course it would belong to a non-fan girl like you!" another fan girl piped up

"I mean what you wrote was nice and all but did you have to write it for the kid with the crazy hair?" a third fan girl questioned

"Hey! Nothing's wrong my hair!" Ash said

The fan girls ignored him, and turned back to Iris, "Couldn't you have written it about the _amazing _Stration Tripl-"

"UGH! WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID STRATION TRIPLETS?!" Iris yelled suddenly standing up, "I MEAN FOR ARECUS SAKE THEY'RE NOT _THAT_ IMPORTANT!"

"Hey we're right here you know," Cilan reminded his purple haired friend

"I mean there's nothing against you and your brothers Cilan," Iris reassured, "it's just these fan girls! I mean see why you and your brothers hate them so much they're insane and crazy and UGH! How do you deal with them?!"

The fan girls gasped at the insult they had just received

Iris sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry that was rude but, are the Stration Tripletes the only thing you fan girls think about? There's no problem with liking them-"

(Unless it becomes an obsession and you go crazy when one of them approaches you) Axew muttered

Ignoring her Pokemon's comment Iris continued, "But if you liked them so much, wouldn't you have an actual reason for liking them? It's Thanksgiving after all, and all I've heard is how amazing and awesome the Stration Triplets are but I didn't hear one reasonable explanation why!" Iris said, "If you're going to be thankful for someone you don't talk about their soft hair, or pretty eyes or how many kids you want to have with the person-"

(Which in my opinion is really not something I think you should let world to know) Pikachu interrupted

"Anyways when you're thankful for someone you tell about what they mean to you," Iris continued, she hesitated for a moment before she turned to look at the raven haired teen that she had a crush on, "and my fr-friend Ash is something…I really am thankful for…" her chocolate brown eyes darted to the floor, "Not only is A-Ash my best friend…h-he really means a lot to me because well…well it was because what the turkey said is true, h-he's my little kid and I really do…love him,"

That dead silence filled the café again before ash stammered, "Y-You really meant all th-that stuff y-you wrote down I-Iris?"

"…Yeah," the dragon loving teen answered, slowly she lifted her head and her dark chocolate brown eyes locked with his bright amber eyes, "I-I was planning to ke-keep my turkey to myself…but now that C-Cilan read it aloud…there really isn't any point," Iris darted her eyes away, her face red with embarrassment she quickly went up to Cilan and snatched her paper turkey from him, "thanks for embarrassing me, Cilan," she said before grabbing Axew and heading for the door.

"Hey, Iris wait!" Ash called after his purple haired crush, quickly scrambling from his seat he went after her

Iris, being upset ran down the street as fast as her feet could take her until she ran out of breath. Panting she stopped and leaned against a glowing street lamp, and dug through her pink bag in search of Dragonite's pokeball.

(Are you okay, Iris?) Axew asked with the help of the street lamps light he could see moister in his trainer's eyes

"No," Iris answered sharply as she regained her breath, "what happened in there was super embarrassing, and I…I just couldn't stand being in there. I don't blame Cilan for what happened, I blame myself for putting this stupid turkey in his basket," she shoved the paper turkey in the bottom of her bag, "But those five things I wrote about Ash…were really personal to me…and to make things worse Ash didn't…he didn't even seem to care. Ugh, Ash is such a dense little kid!"

Finding Dragonite's pokeball Iris threw it into the air. In a flash of blue and white her large orange dragon type Pokemon appeared.

Dragonite arched an eyebrow at the rather upset expression on Iris's face, (How was the Thanksgiving Feast-)

"I don't want to talk about it," Iris quickly said

(Oh well sorry for trying to make small talk) Dragonite huffed, (and by the way do you have my Poke Puffs?)

"NO!" Iris yelled, causing her large dragon type to jump slightly at her voice's sudden change in volume

(Don't try to aggravate her,) Axew advised as he climbed up onto Dragonite's head (the Thanksgiving Feast…er um didn't go well)

Iris sniffled and not wanting her Pokemon to see her tears of frustration as she quickly wiped her eyes, "Sorry for yelling," she said, "All I want to do is go home so-AHH!"

A strong cold wind suddenly blew. It caused Iris to yelp is shock, it made her dress fly up and it yanked her hair from the bun it was tied up in. Her long royal purple hair now free from the hair tie flew around, slapping Iris in the face and blinding her for a short moment. When the wind finally died down her lose hair fell messily around her shoulders and down her back.

Not being able to hold back her tears of unhappiness, Iris allowed them to slip down her cheeks, "Dragonite….please…ju-just take me home,"

(No problem, Iris) Dragonite said, trying not to show his disappointment about not getting his promised Poke Puffs

Not wasting any time Iris climbed onto Dragonite's back. But as she opened her mouth to tell Dragonite it was alright to go she suddenly heard a voice.

"Iris! Iris please wait!" turning she saw that raven haired little kid in his cute little kid sweater running up to her, with Pikachu clinging to her shoulder

"What do you want Ash?" Iris asked as she scrubbed the rest of the tears from her eyes

"Geez…I-Iris you run…really fast," Ash said as he gulped down air

"That's it? You just wanted to tell me I run fast?"

"No! I-It's about what happened back th-there at the café,"

"I don't want to talk about that Ash. Dragontie come on let's-"

"No, Iris just hear me out!" Ash pleaded to the dark skinned girl who was once again sitting up high on her dragon type Pokémon, her violet hair now moving slightly as a light breeze blew by, "all those things about me…y-you said they were all true, right?"

"Yeah…they were," Iris answered, "but I didn't want anyone to know what I wrote down…especially you,"

"But, Iris-"

"And it's because what I said back there was true Ash," Iris said ignoring the burning sensation in her face she said, "I rea-really do love you, Ash… and you probably don't care since girls are most likely the last thing on you mind but-"

"Iris!" Ash said stopping her, "What Cilan said back there…I mean all those things about me that you wrote down I really appreciate it…but um…well you see…ugh how am I going to say this…"

"Say…what Ash?" Iris asked as she slowly dismounted Dragonite

"Er um…I um," Ash stuttered

(Oh for Arecus sake Ash,) Pikachu muttered, quickly the electric type Pokemon reached down and pulled something for Ash's back pants pocket and handed it to him

Seeing what Pikachu had handed him, Ash said, "Um Iris remember my turkey, Iris?" he asked as he handed her a slightly crumpled folded up paper turkey that was identical to the one Cilan had read aloud in the café, "remember how I couldn't think of the fifth thing I was thankful for?"

"…Y-Yes," Iris answered as she looked down at Ash's messy hand writing on the first four turkey feathers and then the last feather that had no words on it at all

"Well…hearing all those things about me that you were thankful for finally made me realize what my number five should be," Ash said as his cheeks turned a bit pink

"I-It did?" Iris asked looking at her crush

"Iris…it's you," Ash answered, "You're the prettiest girl I know, I mean your fun, nice, an awesome friend and…well I-I don't know how else to put it but…um…er I-I…um-"

(Ash just spit it out already) Pikachu said, (it's not getting any warmer out here!)

"Iris…I think your amazing and I-I love you," Ash said

Iris blinked, was she dreaming? Did that dense little kid that she thought knew nothing about love just say he loved her?

"A-Ash…do you really mean that?" Iris asked in slight shock

Ash nodded, "Yeah I do and b-besides like you said back at the café when your thankful for someone you tell that person how much they mean to you. And I know I-I can't come up with a whole bunch of really thoughtful stuff like you did Iris…so I hope this is enough to show you how much you mean to me,"

Iris looked at Ash expecting him to give her something but to her surprise he came forward and then gently cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Iris was shocked at this at first but, for some reason her instincts didn't tell her to pull away instead they told her to close her eyes and kiss him back, which she did. As they kissed it felt like fireworks exploded inside of them, it left a super happy tingly feeling inside that rushed wildly through their veins. It made their faces grow warm and their heart pound faster and faster, but for some reason these feeling…they felt good.

When the kiss broke and they pulled away, neither of them could find anything to say. They just stared at one another, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Well thank Arecus! It's about time you two finally told each other!" both of them turned to see Cilan, his two brothers and a small crowd of their fan girls behind them

"HA! I knew it!" Chilli exclaimed fist pumping the air, "I knew your friends liked each other Cilan! Cress you owe me fifty bucks!"

"Shut up," the blue haired triplet snapped, hitting the youngest triplet on the arm

"Now don't you two start that again," Cilan said in a scolding tone to his two younger brothers

"AWW!" the fan girls squealed "you two are just too cute!"

"See, like, I totally knew you two were a couple!" the Chilli fan girl from earlier exclaimed, "you two just didn't want to admit it!"

(For the last time Pansear head) Pikachu said, still not liking the fan girls

(They are not a couple!) Axew finished

"Well…w-we could be a couple," Ash suddenly said

"What?!" Iris asked looking at Ash with a shocked expression

"Er…well I mean..i-if you want t-to that is I-I mean," Ash stammered

Iris laughed, "No Ash…I love to…i-it's just that…I didn't think a little kid like you would even ask for a girlfriend,"

"I'm not a little-MFFTH!" the raven haired teen was cut off as Iris pressed her lips against his

The dragon loving teen giggled when she pulled away, "Happy Thanksgiving Ash,"

The raven haired teen couldn't help but smile, "Happy Thanksgiving Iris,"

* * *

Alright there I'm done! Meh…this isn't my best work, but aw well I hope it wasn't too bad. I mean I did change my idea eight times before I stuck with this one. One of my original plans was to have Ash and Iris to be little kids and make turkey hands but I wanted them to be older than five, but I still wanted the turkey hands for some fluffiness. Anywho hoped you guys liked it! And HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012 :3

PS: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5:Holiday Fun

Hey people! Okay real quick if you read Sick with No Cure I'm pretty sure you are all aware that the last chapter is a notice page for its collection called Perfect Together correct? Well this is the exact same thing, just for my Holiday Fun Collection! Just like before collection also has a theme and that is: just cute, funny, random, and/or romantic Negaishipping fanfcis that I come up with and post on a certain holiday! So nothing big. Like before this will be posted at the end all the Holiday Fun Collection fanfics, oh and one more thing unlike my Perfect Together Collection my Holiday Fun Collection fanfics are _not_ connected to each other in any form or fashion! Anywho here's what I got so far:

Holiday Fun

(A Negaishipping collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

**IMPOTANT: Instead of going back and adding this at the end of all my previous Holiday Fun fanfic I'll just be adding them to the fanfics in this collection here on out! :**

* * *

*New Year Bash (Posted on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day of 2013)

Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Nibasca City is having a big celebration to welcome the New Year! A perfect time to tell someone you love them right? Negaishipping! First story in Holiday Fun Collection! (This Summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: New Year's**

**Chapter(s): 2**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews so far: 13**

**Rating: K+**

**Main point: Ash and Iris have a good time a New Year's celebration!**

*Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake(Posted on February 14 of 2013)

Summary: It's Valentine 's Day and a couple, Ash and Iris, are having trouble finding gifts for each other. What will the two do? Read to find out! Negiashipping! 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun collection! Sorry that this summary sucked!

**Holiday celebrating**: **Valentine's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 6,111**

**Total Reviews so far: 9**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris have fun finding Valentine's Day gifts for each other**

*The Easter Egg Hunt(Posted March 31 of 2013)

Summary: Easter a lovely holiday! And a great time for some Negiashipping holiday fun! A short cute friendship Easter fanfic, with some Negiashipping fluff at the end! 3rd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy Negiashipping lovers!

**Holiday celebrating**:** Easter**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 4,506**

**Total Reviews so far: 9**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Iris and Ash compete in an Easter egg Hunt**

*Don't You Remember?(Posted April 1 of 2013)

Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Ash and Iris are pulling pranks on each other! But what happens when one of them pulls a prank that neither of them will never forget? Negaishipping! Fourth fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy!

**Holiday celebrating**: **April Fool's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 10,884**

**Total Reviews so far: 8**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris pull pranks on each other, Ash pulls a prank that brings the two closer**

*****A Different Kind of Princess(Posted May 8th 2013)

Summary: It's Princess Festival Day, the day where girls had the freedom to do whatever they please and boys became their mindless slaves for a day, at least that's what Ash has experienced during this holiday…but what if this time around it was different? What if this Princess Festival Day, he saw a different kind of Princess? Remake of Pokémon episode 52! Negaishipping! 5th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Holiday**** celebrating: ...nothing really just a Pokémon Holiday I decided to do for May**

**Chapter(s): still in progress (as of 12/2/13 10:39 am)9 **

**Word count: still in progress (as of 12/2/13 10:41 am) 47,700+**

**Total Review: still more to come (as of 12/2/13 10:43 am) 106**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash and Iris fall in love and Iris proves that there is nothing wrong with being a tomboy and she beats Misty in a beauty pageant**

** ***A Scar(Posted on June 16th)

Summary:Ash has a secret one that he's been trying to hide for a while. But what happens when the secret gets the better of him, and someone sees it? What will a purple haired girl do to comfort him? Negaishipping fluffiness! 6th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Rated T just to be safe(Sorry this summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: Father's Day**

**Chapter(s): 3**

**Word count: 11,000+**

**Total Reviews: 30+**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash tells Iris something he been hiding for a while, it's about his dad, Iris comforts him**

*Fireworks On A Rainy(Posted on July 3rd)

Summary: When the firework display gets rain out Ash and Iris decide to put on their own fire work show inside instead! How is this going to play out? Read to find out! Cute Negaishipping fun! 7th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Holiday**** Celebrating: Fourth of July**

**Word Count: 4,800+**

**Total Reviews: 4**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris put on an indoor firework show for their momms!**

*Sick On A Starry Night(Posted on August 12th)

Summary: Ash becomes sick one night. Iris wants to help him feel better but doesn't know how. But the clear August night sky gives her an idea. 8th story in Holiday Fun Collection. Negiashipping fluffiness(Sorry for the bad summary)

**Holiday**** Celebrating:...nothing really just celebrating August**

**Word Count: 9,900+**

**Total Reviews: 30+**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Ash becames sick and Iris helps him feel better**

*Fall(Posted on September 23rd)

Summary: Elder, a person Iris loved and held dear to her heart, passes away! When her heart has fallen apart will Ash be able to pick up the pieces mend it back together again? And at the same time tell Iris something he had been meaning to tell her for a long time? 9th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Holiday**** Celebrating: First day of Fall/ Negaishipping Day**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews: 9**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Iris is upset about Elder's death but Ash comes and sings her Fall (by Justin Beiber) and helps her feel better and gets the girl that he's always had a big crush on!**

*Midnight Dragon(Posted on October 31st)

Summary:Sorry, for the first time ever I was completely stumped for a summary. So the best I can do is: "How can you say you love her? You can't love her, she's a monster!" "She's not a monster! And I love her because she beautiful on the inside and on the outside!"Negaishipping! 10th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Holiday**** Celebrating: Just celebrating the awesome month of October**

**Rating****: T**

**Word Count(as of 12/2/13 10:32 am): 26,00+**

**Total Reviews(as of 12/2/13 10:28 am): 39**

**Main Point: Iris is haunted by a evil dragon spirit and Ash is her knight in shining armor and frees her from it!**

*Five Things

Summary:It's Thanksgiving and Cilan has invited Ash and Iris to the Striaton Cafe for a Thanksgiving Feast! But what was supposed to be an evening of chowing down on food with friends (and many annoying fan girls) it quickly gets turned into a night of romance when a little paper turkey with five things on it is read aloud. Negaishipping! Eleventh fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Holiday**** Celebrating: Thanksgiving**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 17,000+**

**Total Reviews(as of 12/2/13 10:50 am): 4**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris confess their love for each other after Cilan reads a paper turkey with five things about Ash that Iris is thankful for about him**

* * *

That's all I have for this collection! More summaries and stuff will be added as more fanfics are added!

Thanks fro reading all my Hoilday Fun fanfics!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


End file.
